Automotive auto-dimming electrochromic mirror reflective element assemblies are known and typically include a front substrate and a rear substrate and an electrochromic medium sandwiched therebetween and contained within an interpane cavity. The front substrate typically includes a transparent conductive coating established at its rearward surface (its surface immediately facing the rear substrate and the electrochromic medium) and the rear substrate typically includes a conductive coating (such as a metallic reflector coating or coatings and/or a transparent conductive coating or coatings) established at its front surface (its surface immediately facing the front substrate and the electrochromic medium). Electrical connectors are conventionally provided, typically as metallic busbar clips that extend substantially along respective edges of the substrates, to provide electrical current to the conductive coatings to control the dimming or darkening of the electrochromic medium. Electrical wires or leads are soldered to the metallic busbar clips to connect the busbar clips to the power source or circuitry of the mirror or vehicle.